Jealousy
by DarkAngelChemical
Summary: Ianto is sick and tired of having to watch Jack flirt with everyone, so he decides to make him jealous.


**Jealousy**

**Summary **Ianto is sick and tired of Jack flirting with everyone and so he decides to make Jack jealous.

Ianto was sitting in the booth, with Tosh, Owen and Gwen, watching Jack flirt with the barmaid. He was sick of it, he hated the fact that Jack flirted with anything that moved and was good looking. Ianto did not understand it, he and Jack were together, and he still had to watch his own boyfriend come on to other people. In a way he felt embarrassed.

Tosh saw the sadness in Ianto's face and said to him "he doesn't mean it. He won't go any further than flirting with anyone else other than you, there is nothing to worry about."

"I know but, he has no consideration for me, doesn't he know how I feel when he flirts with other people?" Ianto replied, not really convinced at what Tosh said.

"How about you make him jealous, you could flirt with someone. Make him feel what you feel when you see him flirting with other people." Gwen suggested, joining the conversation.

"I don't see the point, he is hardly exclusive when I am with him, sometimes I think that he still thinks that we are just sleeping together and that's it." Ianto said sadly.

Owen rolled his eyes, also joining in the conversation, "there is a guy at the bar, who is near Jack and has been checking you out for the past five minutes. Go over there and play Jack at his own game.

Ianto looked at Tosh and Gwen, as if saying 'shall I listen to Owen?'

"Ianto go." Gwen and Tosh said at the same time.

So, Ianto stood up and walked over to the guy, held his hand out and said "my name is Ianto Jones."

"Sam Davidson." Sam replied, taking Ianto's hand and shaking it. "Do want to sit down?" He asked gesturing to the stool next to him.

Ianto happily obliged.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen watched Ianto and Sam flirt. The three noticed Jack looking at the pair, with jealousy on his face. 'I was working' all of them thought. Jack went to go back to sit down with the three. "Why is Ianto flirting with that guy?" Jack asked them grumpily.

"How should we know?" Owen replied, taking a gulp of his beer.

Jack continued to watch Ianto and Sam flirt, he got even more jealous as he watched Sam write down his number on a napkin and hand it to Ianto. He then watched the man leave with a smile on his face.

One hour later

Ianto opened the door to his flat, letting himself and Jack in. Jack had been very quiet and sulky when they were walking on the home.

"Well, are you going to call him?" Jack asked moodily, watching Ianto make the coffee.

Ianto turned around, and simply replied, "No." He then went back to making the coffee.

Jack sighed and asked, "Were you trying to make me jealous?"

Ianto turned back around again so he was facing Jack, "yes, did it work?" He was now feeling guilty for flirting with him, and the fact he made Sam believe that he going to get a call from Ianto. H e will but not to arrange a date, so that Ianto could explain the whole situation.

"Yes, why Ianto were you flirting with that guy, I know it was to make me jealous nut I didn't see the need?" Jack asked.

He walked up to Jack and took his hands in his own and replied, "I did it so you know I feel when I see you flirting with strangers, or co-workers. I know that it doesn't mean anything, but in this time it does, and all those people think that you are going to call them or sleep with them, but you won't and I know that. Please don't flirt in front of me again or you will not have sex with me again for a very long time."

Jack was shocked at how he made Ianto feel and now he felt guilty for it, "I am so sorry, I never knew that you felt this way, I promise that I will never flirt with anyone, only with you. Forgive me?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and pulled him into a kiss. They kissed for about a minute and Ianto pulled back and said "does that answer your question?"

"I think so but I think you need to prove how much you forgive me by taking that kiss to the bedroom." Jack replied, pulling Ianto close to his body, by wrapping his arms around him.

"Really?"

"Really" And with that Jack dragged Ianto to the better, making sure that they did carry on that kiss.

The end

Hope you enjoyed reading, Please review.


End file.
